


Awake

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times William wakes up not knowing where he is, and one time he knows immediately.<br/>Pretty much that.</p><p>  <i>“It's like you're looking for trouble pretty boy,” someone says above him. William blinks up at the ceiling. He is drunk and he knows it this time. He went out with people to see Midtwon. He...he blinks again. He is lying on the floor. Hard wood under his fingertips.</i><br/>“Maybe I am,” William says. Maybe he is just looking for <i>something</i>. <i>He turns to look at the person who is talking to him. “Gabe Saporta.”</i><br/><i>“The one and only.” Gabe grins down on him.</i><br/><i>He takes a deep breath and then sits up. His clothes are a mess, but they are still on. Mostly. “Did we?”</i><br/><i>“Fuck?” Gabe asks, one eyebrow raised.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/7677.html?thread=358653#cmt358653  
> No beta.

**~One~**  
Something is digging into William's back and it fucking hurts. He blinks. The first thing he sees is... not the ceiling like he thought he would. There is something...he reaches up and grabs at it. It's a curtain or something. Dark blue and to say he is confused would be an understatement. 

“The fuck?” he mumbles, covering himself with the curtain. He's clothed, but it's cold and the floor might be a lawn...  
He has no fucking idea where he is. Or where he should be, what day it is and where he left his phone. The sky is still dark...he is wet and that something is still digging into his back. He rolls on his side and grabs at it.  
Ah, he thinks. His phone. It tells him that it's 5 A.M. And that he should have been home for at least two hours by now. Great.  
It could have been worse, he supposes. And then he remembers that he came with Sisky and that he swore he would look out for Sisky and that he has NO idea where the hell Sisky is. Shit.  
He grabs his phone and tries to call Sisky. No answer, so he tries again and again and again. 

“What?” Sisky mumbles. 

“You're alive,” William breathes. 

“I was sleeping, Beckett, what time is it...don't tell me. It's still dark outside and if you're calling to gloat about that Beka woman...”

“What?” 

“Are you drunk calling me?” Sisky asks. “Fuck you Beckett,” he adds and hangs up.  
William stares at his phone and then breathes out in relief. At least Sisky is at home.  
He falls back onto the wet grass and stares at the sky. He'll figure out where he is and how he can get back home in a few minutes...

 

 **~Two~**  
“It's like you're looking for trouble pretty boy,” someone says above him. William blinks up at the ceiling. He is drunk and he knows it this time. He went out with people to see Midtown. He...he blinks again. He is lying on the floor. Hard wood under his fingertips. 

“Maybe I am,” William says. Maybe he is just looking for _something_. He turns to look at the person who is talking to him. “Gabe Saporta.” 

“The one and only.” Gabe grins down on him. 

He takes a deep breath and then sits up. His clothes are a mess, but they are still on. Mostly. “Did we?” 

“Fuck?” Gabe asks, one eyebrow raised. 

William winces. He shouldn't react that way to the word, but it makes him uncomfortable. He can't even say why. Maybe because it's everywhere. “Yeah?” 

“No. We didn't,” Gabe Saporta says. 

William isn't sure he's glad or not. “Good.” 

“Didn't hear that one before,” Gabe answers. 

“I didn't mean-”

“I know,” Gabe interrupts and crouches down so they're on eye-level. “You okay?” 

No, William thinks. He is not. But he's not going to tell Gabe Saporta that. “I am a lyricist.” 

“No then,” Gabe grins. 

William cocks his head. Something about the way Gabe Saporta is looking at him, something about his lips looks familiar. Makes something tingle inside William's stomach. His fingers twitch on the floor. He wants to reach out and run them over Gabe Saporta's lips. Or his own. “Are you-” he bites his lip. 

Gabe grins again. “I should tell you that there is a picture of us kissing passionately going around.” 

“Oh,” William says. 

“You don't remember us making out?” 

“No,” William says. And it's only a half-lie. 

“Too bad. You are a pretty good kisser pretty boy.” 

“My name is William,” he answers. 

Gabe shrugs. “You're still a pretty boy.”  
William nods. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't. Sometimes he wishes he could believe people when they say that. “You need a ride home?”

“Depends where we are, ” William answers looking around. 

“In my den of debauchery.” 

“There isn't much debauchery going on here,” William says. 

Gabe smiles at him. It looks genuine. “You missed all the fun.” 

“Seems so,” William says. 

“Maybe next time,” Gabe answers getting up.  
William wonders if there will be a next time or if his parents are going to ground him for life. Only one way to find out. 

 

 **~Three~**  
“Hey, hey, hey...” someone says giggling. 

William opens his eyes to see a girl tugging at his hair gently. She's smiling at him. “Hmm?” 

“You fell asleep on me,” she says. 

William has no idea who she is. Even in his sleepy state he knows it won't go over well with a girl to tell her that. “I did?” he rubs his eyes. He feels like he didn't sleep in days. This tour is going to kill him. Kill him dead. 

“You did,” she says nodding. 

“Sorry,” he sits up carefully. He didn't even drink that much. He thinks. But sometimes he drinks more than is good for him. Just to come down. The whisky helps. 

“We're closing now,” she says and then he sees her name-tag. It says her name is Wendy. 

“Closing?” 

“Yes. You want me to call you a taxi?” 

He's not on tour he realises. It's the first day off. He is home. He is not home. He is in some diner or café or something and he fell asleep here.  
“Yes,” he says. He probably drove here in his car, but he is not fit to drive back home. And he has no idea how far away it is from this place. 

“You can have another cup of coffee while you wait.”

“Can I have tea?” he asks. 

“Sure,” she answers smiling at him. 

They are the only two people here. The 'We're closed' sign is up already too. What the fuck? How did he end up here? He has truly no fucking idea.  
He will figure that out later, maybe tomorrow, maybe it won't even matter tomorrow.  
Maybe it should matter that he wakes up in strange places all the time and can't remember how he got there.

 

 **~Four~**  
“...and then she said, no fucking way!” 

There's laugher, loud and cheery and it gets on William's nerves. He is trying to sleep here. He turns on his side and falls to the floor. Landing hard with a soft sound. “Fuck!” 

“You're awake,” Sisky says. 

William can only see his feet. And the floor. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “This is not our bus.” William knows the horrible carpet on their bus. This carpet is horrible too, but it's not theirs. 

“No,” Sisky says.  
William wants to punch him. Sisky is such a dick sometimes. William has no idea why he loves the guy. He grabs Sisky's feet.  
“Stop it,” Sisky hisses. 

As if his band didn't know that Sisky is ticklish as fuck. “Take me home.”

“You sound like you want to hook up,” someone says. 

William makes the effort to look up and lets go of Sisky's feet. “I don't.” 

“Leave Bilvy alone. He has a bad case of looking for trouble,” Gabe says and he isn't Gabe Saporta of Midtown anymore. He is just Gabe and the only one who can ever call him Bilvy. 

“I'm looking for something...” William mumbles. 

“Did you find it?” the voice asks. It's soft somehow, but commands your attention anyway. 

William sits up, hugging his knees and looks at the guy. “I'm here with Gabe.” 

“He's here with me,” Gabe says to the guy. 

The guy pushes his glasses up. William knows that guy. “I feel like I should know you,” he says. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” William answers. 

“Bilvy Mikeyway. Mikeyway, Bilvy,” Gabe says. 

“As in the brother of Gerard Way,” Mikey says with a smile that isn't really one. 

“I like your band,” William answers. 

“People tend to. It blows my mind...” Mikey replies. He doesn't sound modest, he just kinda sounds puzzled. 

“It shouldn't. You're great.” 

“I know. I always knew, but the world doesn't always agree with me,” Mikey answers and then his phone buzzes and Sisky grabs William's arm to help him up. 

“I'm taking you back to our bus.” 

“Whose bus are we at right now anyway?” William asks. 

“Hell if I know,” Sisky answers with a laugh.  
William supposes it doesn't really matter. 

 

 **~Five~**  
“You can't sleep here,” someone says, shaking his shoulder. 

William blinks against the light and smoke. He crinkles his nose. He doesn't even know where 'here' is. His neck hurts, and his ass feels numb. His fingers are cold. “Where is here?” 

“A park-bench,” Gerard says. 

Now that William focuses on his face, he knows who he is talking to. He has a second of panic, but then remembers that it's a hotel night and that he went for a walk. “What you're doing here?” 

“Can't sleep,” Gerard says. “Doesn't seem to be your problem.” 

“I can sleep everywhere.” He stretches. It's not a sane decision to sleep on a park-bench, but whatever. 

“I can't...” Gerard answers. He takes a drag of his cigarette and William watches him. He never had such a fucking urge to kiss someone. But every time he sees Gerard suck on something he wants that something to be his lips, or tongue or fingers. 

“Getting really drunk helps.” 

“That's not sleep, that is passing out.” 

“Sex helps too,” William says. 

“Mikey keeps saying that,” Gerard answers. 

“I told your brother I like your band and he told me that he is blown away that the world seems to agree with him on this one thing.”  
Gerard smiles. It's a beautiful smile. Expressive and real and in some way like Mikey's even if it's nothing like Mikey's. Maybe it's in the way their eyes seem to shine when hey talk about the band. Their band. 

“He has great taste.” 

No, William thinks, not about the band, about each other. “Seems that way.” 

“So, guy who knows my brother,” Gerard says with a look at him and William realises Gerard has no fucking clue who he is. “Should I call someone to get you? Mikey?” There is something in his voice...something. Oh, he thinks. 

“I don't hook up with your brother,” William says. Not that he doesn't want to...

“Okay...” Gerard blows out smoke and William's fingers clench on his thighs. He wants to kiss Gerard so baldy right now, but Gerard doesn't even know his name and doesn't seem to care. 

“You can take me back to my bus,” William says, exhaling slowly. The night air is getting cold and that way he can get closer to the Ways. 

“Sure,” Gerard says to William's utter surprise. 

 

 **~Plus one~**  
“Mikey said you were looking for something,” Gerard says, stroking his arm gently. “When you first met.”

William feels warm and sleepy and safe. “Hmmm...” Every time he wakes up here, he feels like he belongs. Never feels disconnected from the world around him. The people. 

“Did you find it?” Gerard asks. 

“Maybe,” William answers. 

“Maybe?” 

“Maybe it wasn't something at all, but someone,” William answers, grabbing blindly for Mikey's hand. He can feel Mikey on his other side, knows he's awake too, because Ways are so freakishly in tune with each other. And he's sure Gerard had been starring at him for a while now. Watching him sleep, as he did all those months ago on the park-bench. Committing lines and shadows to memory, so he could use them later. Put them on paper and canvas. 

“Someones,” Mikey says sleepily. His voice is rough, but William isn't sure if it's from sleep or sucking his dick a few hours ago. 

“You are like one person. One perfect thing in two perfect bodies,” William answers. 

Gerard kisses his shoulder. “Are you going to write us a love-song William Beckett?” 

“Maybe...”

“We've already fallen under your spell,” Gerard answers. 

William opens his eyes and turns a bit to look Gerard in the eyes. “Yeah? Why?”

“Because,” Mikey says. 

“We like your hands, mouth and tongue. We like your brain and your creativity and the gloominess inside you. We like your voice and the sounds you make when we touch you and we like -”

“Your ass,” Mikey throws in, squeezing William's ass. 

William laughs, can't help himself. Sees Gerard grinning at him. Sharp, small teeth and perfect lips.  
“So, you don't want a love song then?” he asks. 

“We want everything you're willing to give,” Gerard answers. 

Everything, William thinks, is exactly what he is willing to give.


End file.
